


Love Somebody

by depressed_alien



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_alien/pseuds/depressed_alien
Summary: Just a short one shot on when Kakashi finally made a move on Iruka at the club.





	Love Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT believe I missed out on this amazing ship ALL these YEARS. I’ve grew up watching Naruto because my brother was a HUGE fan, but I never got into it. I happened to start watching Naruto again and began shipping Naruto and Sasuke.
> 
> I then read a fanfiction between the two and another ship that was in the fanfic I read was Kakairu. I was like ‘hmm…Kakashi and Iruka would be cute together’. So, I went and began reading fanfictions with the two and have been obsessed ever since.
> 
> This could’ve been better, but I kept being interrupted and that messes with my writing flow.  
> I hope you enjoy!

_I hope you aren’t going to stand here all night_. Kakashi rolled his visible eye, shaking his head.

 _What’s the worst that can happen?_ Kakashi rolled his eye again, thinking of so many reasons that could go wrong with asking Iruka out.

Kakashi sighed to himself, leaning further onto the wall if that was even possible. He turned his head, staring at the teacher. Iruka sat down on a bar stool sipping on a liquid that a cherry in it. Iruka wasn’t looking around or making eye contact with anyone, he just had his eyes on his drink. Kakashi’s guessing that his friends are either on the dance floor or in the bathroom.

 _He looks lonely Kakashi, go over there or someone else will._ Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, finally agreeing with his conscious.

Kakashi gave a determined nod, along with a sound that meant he agreed. Kakashi moved off the wall and began walking over. Moving through the sweaty and musty bodies, his conscious began screaming at him. Before approaching Iruka, Kakashi took a deep breath and exhaled it. Ignoring the voice in his head that was saying, ‘Abort mission! Abort mission!’, he walked over to Iruka.

Iruka looked up from his drink, a curious expression displaying across his pretty face. Kakashi felt his stomach fill with butterflies, Iruka looked so adorable. Kakashi swallowed thickly, before saying something. “Hi Iruka.” He added a lazy wave.

Iruka moved the drink from his lips, giving Kakashi a small smile. “Hi Kakashi. What’re you doing here?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Talking to you.”

Iruka laughed, making Kakashi’s knees almost give out.

“I meant like what brings you here? Whenever I see you, you’re always reading a book or training.”

Kakashi tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. “So, I can’t come to a club?”

Iruka’s face heated up, a blush displaying across his face.

He put his drink down, waving his hands in front of himself. “No! I meant like this doesn’t seem like your type of place. I never took you as one to party.”

Kakashi scratched his head. “You’re right. I actually came here for you.” Kakashi watched as Iruka’s eyes widened, an expression appeared on Iruka’s features, something that Kakashi surprisingly couldn’t read.

“M-Me?” Iruka stammered, a hand on his chest. Iruka looked shocked. He couldn’t believe that he caused Kakashi to come out.

“Yeah…” Kakashi scratched his head again, moving his eyes anywhere else but the younger one.

“Why did you come out here for me? Is there something you need to tell me?” Kakashi heard Iruka ask him.

It’s now or never. Kakashi took a deep breath, exhaling.

He looked back into the eyes of Iruka.

“There’s something I need to ask you…” Kakashi stated, ignoring the shouts of his conscious.

Iruka nodded, adjusting in seat, movement indicating that he was listening.

Kakashi exhaled a breath, he was holding again.

Why is this so hard? Kakashi complained to himself in his head.

Because, Iruka sensei is the most beautiful person you’ve ever laid eyes on. To his soft-hearted attitude to his big brown eyes that make Kakashi’s heart skip beats.

Kakashi rubbed on right arm. “I was wondering…would you want to go on a date with me?”

Iruka didn’t say anything. He just stared and blinked at Kakashi.

Taking Iruka’s silence as a no, Kakashi dismissed himself. “I’m sorry I even asked. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Kakashi shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll let the door hit me on the way out.” Kakashi turned but as soon as he did, he felt a hand grip his own.

When he turned back around, Iruka was softly smiling.

He intertwined their fingers, giving Kakashi an answer.

“I’d love to go on a date with you.”


End file.
